To Fear is to Live
by BloodInkLilacQuill
Summary: What if? Oromis had been saved? What if Murtagh brought him home to heal him? Home being right under Galbatorix's nose of course. Mentor relationship, Greenie now added! ON hold!
1. The Start of the End

**Disclaimer, I own NOTHING No really... Poalini owns all this along with the publishers and blah etc etc...**

* * *

Oromis felt the blood leaving his body, he felt the sting of cold, the fear Glaedr felt, but he didn't feel his own fear, he felt shock, he felt the wind and he saw the darkness collapsing his senses but no fear. 'Perhaps to live is to fear?' He thought. He could feel Glaedr's attempts to save him and his pleas to hold on. Oromis wondered if he could actually hold on but then realized, he didn't want to. He was too tired and in too much pain, not just from the gaping wound along his chest, if that were it he would fight but it was the pain he felt all the time. He imagined the pain often as piranhas, eating away his will ever so slowly day by day. He turned his thoughts away from that though, knowing the pain would soon be over was such a relief. He was ready to face the void. He faced the darkness with a welcoming leap of his soul.

Murtagh couldn't believe what he'd just done. He had entered the battle with no intention to hurt the fellow rider, maybe bruise him about a little bit but never hurt him, never KILL him. His vision blurred as he watched the beautiful golden dragon fight to keep his rider alive, rush to safety away from him. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and then set his face to a determined look. He felt his senses go up in a heated prickle, felt something change from deep within but he ignored it, barely registering the odd sensation as he made a decision. He flew forward.  
"No!" His dragon said, ignoring his order.  
"Now!" He used the power of the souls of the dragons to force his dragon forward and so Thorn did as he was ordered, killing the Golden dragon in a bout much like a child being forced to do something.  
"NO!" Murtagh was out of his saddle before either of them could think. He ran down Thorns' head, and leapt off his head onto the golden dragon now falling lifelessly. He didn't know what he thought he could do, later he would realize he was no longer thinking in communicative thoughts, just in actions. He fought his way to the saddle holding the golden elf rider and too the knife out of the elfs belt. He barely recognized Thorn biting into the dragon and pulling up, attempting to stop the inevitable. Together they all headed back to the earth, Murtagh cut the binds as fast as he could, slashing and cutting, even drawing blood in his hurry. He could see the world spinning around and around and the earth seemed to appear on all sides of him but he had eyes on one thing only, getting the corps of the rider free.

He managed to get it just as Thorn lost patients and pulled him away, they dangled mid-air, Murtagh held the dead elf to his chest, both their feet dangling below them as he watched the dragon hit the ground with a 'boom'. Murtagh made no attempts to rejoin the fight or even get into his saddle, he ordered Thorn to fly away to safety and so Thorn did as he was told.

Thorn dropped his rider off on a hillside, not understanding his mourning companion. He knew they had to make an appearance in the battle on their own so he flew off to rejoin the battle, Murtagh didn't even notice his departure, so intent was he on the corpse.

Darkness, Darkness, light? Oromis looked around him as the light from above grew ever brighter, he saw Brom and Saphira, the first Saphira, Glaedr would be so glad, he and Saphira- suddenly he looked around where was Glaedr? Dragons die with their riders so where was he? Oh yes, he remembered now the Eldunarí, what a sad fate? That they would forever be apart. He realized Brom was saying something, but he couldn't hear him, it was as though he were under water as he spoke, he could hear the reverberations but not the actual words. As the light grew brighter he saw more, friends, fellow riders that had died, and their dragons and... it couldn't be. 'Galbatorix has missed you' he said to the first dragon, the dragon that had started everything with his death, he looked at Jarnunvösk with a mixture of wonder and sadness, knowing that even in death the two would never be reunited. Wait, after death? It didn't exist, how was he here?

Such thoughts were thrown aside as the dragon came forward, closer and closer until he had to turn his face away to get ever closer.

'I cannot promise I will ever see Galbatorix but if I ever should, I will give him your message.'

The dragon was appeased with this and left in a puff of smoke as black as the outskirts of his vision.

'My son' He felt a familiar shiver run down his spine, one that had not occurred in many centuries, he slowly turned around, his mother had died so long ago he had forgotten so much about her. He had always taken her presence for granted and so he had not noticed the glint of gold in her white blond hair, the natural beauty of her features, the grace of her walk. He remembered she never sang her appearances better or different and so she had her imperfections, a birthmark on her neck just left of her throat, the one blemish on her perfect features, her white robes were that of her favorite dress and her feet were bare.  
'my son' she sighed and embraced him. 'Long have I watched you and your suffering.' She continued pulling away from him to face him, but still holding him, his face in her hands like she had held it so often before. 'Your suffering... It is not at an end and I know you are tired, and I know you are not happy but soon, you will be but you have to go back, you need to and he needs you.'  
'Who?' He asked too comfortable to worry. She smiled, a single dimple appeared as if by magic as she started to fade, looking around in alarm, they were all leaving, in puffs of black smoke which curled around itself and around him until it engulfed him.

Murtagh was sobbing as he leaned over the body. He pumped his power, his being into the body in a way he couldn't understand. He felt his magical reserves ending and used the power of all of his Eldunarí, of even Thorn. He leaned back away from the body and onto a nearby rock which jutted out of the hill awkwardly. He had done everything he could, there was nothing else to be done. He studied the mans face, the man that he had killed in cold blood. He couldn't describe why he felt bad about this man in particular, he had killed before. This was different he knew it with his being but he could not say why. He begged the man to come back, to breath again, to open his eyes and kill him if he wanted, but come back.

And then, the golden elf took a breath in, it rasped loudly but was the most beautiful music to the boy. Too tired to move all he could do was shift his hand over so it fell onto the man's chest. The elf's eyes opened and met his eyes for just a moment before he closed them again, Murtagh followed suit soon after, unable to stay awake another moment longer.


	2. Screaming Angel Eyes

**Disclaimer, I own NOTHING No really... Poalini owns all this along with the publishers and blah etc etc...**

* * *

Oromis slowly opened his eyes and saw a grey stone wall. He slowly took in where he was, he was on a bed in a corner, Grey stone walls surrounded him. He tried to move or sit up but found it too exhausting an effort. So he took in his surroundings, the white bedding, the child snuggled up to his side, the fur rug in the corner, by the door. The child took him by surprise but somehow he was not wholly shocked to see the child and reasoned he had probably sensed her presence before he had fully awakened. He was however, thirsty. He nudged the girl but instead of waking she threw an arm over his bandaged torso and put her head on his already dead shoulder.

"Girl" Her face wrinkled up a bit as it turned to face him, but she did not wake up or even open her eyes. He estimated her to be about ten years of age, her hair was a dark brown but well sun-bleached to a near white in places. She was definitely not a palace lady then, most likely a common surfs' child. Why she would be in what he assumed to be a palace or fort he didn't know. He tried then to remember how he had gotten there, he remembered the battle, and dying, the hallucination... But nothing afterward.

The room was sparsely decorated but what was in it was of a good quality, the two chairs in front of the fireplace were of a mahogany wood and red velvet cloth the table between the two chairs was small and round but with wooden engravings befitting a royal. A table near the bed looked like a royal dinner table and would have looked much out of place, -being so long it reached nicely all along the wall,- if it had not been pushed next to the wall and stuffed with books atop the table and along its length against the wall. He tried to attempt a guess at where he was exactly.

Had he been saved by the elves they would never allow a child to sleep in the same bed as an injured man. Not only was it hazardous to the injured mans' health but scandalous as well. The Varden were much the same. He didn't have much more time to ponder his whereabouts as the child quite suddenly opened her big golden eyes. For a moment she appeared as an angel child, innocent and sweet, blond tufts of hair curled across her face softening her features even greater, her eyes changing right before him to the brightest and deepest blue as that of the oceans then the angel facade ended with a scream. The scream that escaped her was neither angel nor anything he had ever heard in his life. He felt as though his ears would burst as the single note went on unwavering.

The door opened and Murtagh ran to cover her mouth and stifle the sound, throwing a tray of food and fresh bandages onto the bed, and onto Oromis's legs.

'Lia down! He's a friend!" He called over her muffled screams. She calmed considerably and pulled the hand down from her face just enough to speak.

"When did you get home and why didn't you _wake_ me?" She glared up at him but he ignored her.

"I came directly after the battle and by the time Thorn and I came here it was well into the night." Murtagh explained to them both. "I had to report directly to Galbatorix about the battle two nights past." He explained, before facing the dragon rider. "This is my little sister, we share different mothers' I found her a month past. I call her Lia." He said introducing her to Oromis.

"Thats Lie-a not Lee-a or whatever." She said cutting in.

"Where am I?" Asked the injured elf.

Lia was only too happy to tell him exactly where he was. "Your in Galbatorix's palace, well his city anyways, this is actually Murtaghs' wing of the palace though technically they aren't attached in fact their on completely different sides of the ci-"

"Thats enough Lia, isn't it time you re-bandage or something?" He shoved her gently to work before looking back at Oromis. He tried to say something, to think of something to do but couldn't. Luckily Lia kept up a long stream of conversation, hardly slowing down at all. Her favorite topic being a dog she had recently rescued and she had named Vardavinre. He doubted she knew that the name was actually Varda Vinre, meaning 'guard friend'. Once she spoke the name however, the black furred 'rug' by the door stood up and padded over to her so she could pet him. It was a monstrous thing, probably had flees and disease, it was covered in enough mud to build a mud-hut and it was the size of a prairie wolf he had once seen. It was almost up to Murtaghs elbow, looming well above his face even when lying down.

"He was the best guard dog there was but when he came back lame..." Started Murtagh. Oromis didn't understand what they meant until the dog stood again and came closer to 'sniff' him. Its front leg was gone entirely, his long black wolfs fur covered it up pretty well, being almost long enough to drag onto the ground. He sniffed him twice then promptly allowed himself to collapse down, his head on the bed. Lia seemed to finish at about the same time. Her hands had been so graceful and soft he hadn't even noticed her changing the bandages until she was done. She smiled brightly and took the tray away, placing the food on a much smaller tray and putting it down in front of the elf. She then explained something about chores and left, upon her leaving the dog followed.

Which left Murtagh alone with Oromis.

"I know this won't mean much, but Im sorry about, you know, before..." Murtagh started but ended up trailing off, not sure how to continue or what to say. Oromis could see the nervousness in Murtagh even though he tried so hard not to show any signs and even to block his mind up.

"It is not your fault you know." Oromis started, in attempts to deflate the cause of the tension. "Galbatorix was controlling you."

"But I was _there_. I saw and _did_ this to you even though I was trying so hard not to, it was still me." His face showed his concern and regret.

"No, Galbatorix took over your actions, you cannot take responsibility -or blame- for Galbatorix." Oromis tried again to make Murtagh see that it was not his fault, but Murtagh just shook his head.

"Your blood is on _my_ hands, not his." When he said 'his' he pointed in the opposite direction of the door, '_that would be north'_. Oromis noted this as he shook his head, he couldn't convince the boy of his innocents.

"So what is going to happen now? I assume by the lack of guards that you managed to get me here without detection. So what are your plans?" Murtagh shook his head and allowed his face to sink into his hands. Obviously he hadn't _thought_ at all.

"To be honest I was as shocked as anybody when I got here and you were still alive." He said rubbing his forehead in thought and stress. "We'll come up with something, it'll take you a while to heal enough to be able to do anything and by then Ill have thought of something." He sat back up and Oromis was now sure he had not slept at all since before the battle.

"You need sleep Murtagh." He stated it with fact. Murtagh got up from the floor, winced at some unseen injury then turned around, away from the elf.

"I only have one bed, and your lying in it, besides I have training." He walked to the door then stopped. "You know it just occurred to me, I don't even know your name." He turned to face the elf again but Oromis was not about to tell the boy his name. He seemed to see this after a moment as he pushed the beading aside and walked through, out of sight.

* * *

**For the name 'Vardavinre' which I put together, I went to http:/ inheritance. /wiki/Ancient_Language (please take the spaces out) Its an 'official site' but even if you find issue pls just 'pretend' its all good. :)**

**My thanks to:**

**Luthienuviel**

**Astenbuad**

**CDL D**

**For reviewing! You truly made my day that much more special, also a shout-out to those who added me to their favorite Author list, or added my story to their favorites-list. **

**Please, if you are going to add me to your alerts, be sure to tell me, why you are adding me to your alerts. Thank you all for reading my story!**

**~Delaneys' Kid**


	3. Pain and a Strange Gift

The long hours passed, Oromis must have fallen asleep at some point because the next time he awoke he was awakened not because he was no longer tired but because he was in considerable pain. His entire torso was an ache that seemed to be growing in intensity with each beat of his heart. Soon the pain made it almost unbearable to breath and his breath soon came in short bursts as to breath properly hurt too much. The sweat from his body made his skin itchy but he dared not move as even the slightest flex was agony. He lay like this for what felt like days. His head soon joined in with a painful drumming that felt like his eyes might explode our his skull, cave in.

This is how Lia found the strange silver-haired man. He was hyperventilating, his eyes were closed and he was soaked in sweat.

Oromis was trying to retreat into himself away from the pain, and failing miserably for lack of concentration, when a cool touch came to his hand. He was so shocked he looked up, into the brightest violet eyes he'd ever seen, not true he'd seen elves sing their eyes much brighter but these eyes, they looked like they were _meant_ to be this color. Like slowly falling into cold water the cool touch reached up his arm and across his torso until the pain was completely gone though all she did was lightly hold his hand. He broke the contact to flex his arm experimentally. It had not healed him in the least by the looks of it, but she had taken the pain of it away.

"Thank you" He rasped out, still in shock that such agony could leave so fast.

"For what?" She asked giggling, her eyes changed back to that soft amber from the morning, he took it as a sign she was comfortable as she had been comfortable that morning until she had registered his presence, at which point her eyes had changed to an icy blue, he assumed in fear. Then he scolded himself, he should not assume that her eyes changed with her moods, they could change with a variety of different causes. "I haven't even begun yet but I thought I should wake you to eat before I change your bandages." Amazingly she seemed naive as to what she had just done. She spoon fed him all of the broth she had brought with her and even an 'Apple soup' as she called it, which was an apple, or three, minced into an almost pudding texture with some spices added.

"My mother's recipe." She said happily.

"And who is your mother?" He asked between mouthfuls. She suddenly looked crestfallen and he didn't have to ask if her mother was dead. She re-bandaged him, not allowing him to see the damage he was in, which in his weakened state was a little too easy for her, at least to his liking. She finished bandaging him and left without another word or acknowledgment.

When Murtagh next came back the lone window from high above Oromis' head had gone dark but not quite night dark. Oromis knew he had slept most of the day away, finished the food but was not particularly hungry. Murtagh looked dead on his feet and barely made it to the chair in front of the fireplace before collapsing into it and promptly falling asleep. The light faded out leaving the room in darkness for some time before, some hours later Lia came back, the dog entering before her as if 'scouting' the place to ensure safety to his mistress. She quickly got to work, putting a tray of food down on the table then starting a fire with a whispered 'brisingr'.

So the child knew at least a little magic. She proceeded to travel around the room to various spots, pull out a glass sphere from her apron or one of her many pockets hidden amongst her clothes and whisper 'garjzla' to each of them in turn.

When the room was alight enough to her liking she turned to the elf with a bright smile. Seemingly having forgotten their discussion earlier. Speaking of which he had been feeling the dull ache for a few minutes now and it was steadily growing, though not as fast as that afternoon. "Are you feeling better Mr Rider?" She asked, he didn't respond, just watched her as she took the tray and brought it to him. It was identical to the one Murtagh had brought that morning, the bandages and food were placed the exact same as well, even the food -another broth- looked the same.

"I was working in the kitchens today." She explained as she prepared to re-bandage him. "Candice found me in the ally playing with Wendora." She looked around and took out a much battered doll. "This is Wendora" The doll, to his surprise waved, it was a doll from the old ages when magic ran free and skilled professionals felt free to add a little magic here and there to their creations. The doll put her hand back down and froze once again. The doll had dark hair and bright blue eyes with a faded and tattered pink dress. "Anyways, a kitchen maid -that'd be Candice- found me which I thought meant a lot of trouble but after I explained Murtagh is my secret brother she was ok and even let me help in the kitchen, pretty persistent actually."

He licked his lips, he may no longer be in pain but he was exhausted and having trouble keeping up with her constant chatter. "Why?" His voice came out in a whisper but somehow she heard anyway.

"Oh Murtagh can't tell anyone about me because Galbatorix would take me away to use for some purpose of his, probably resulting in my death and most certainly not resulting in anything good for me." She took a breath and released it, examining her handiwork for his torso, then she pulled the covers over him right up to his chin. "Besides he's completely obsessed with finding all of our father's children because our father had an ability apparently that he kept hidden, no one knows what it is accept Galbi and very few others. Oh Galbi is my pet name for Galbatorix, seriously try saying that in a sentence five times, what a mouthful!" He just smiled, most of what she had said had gone over his head but he had gotten at least some of it, 'Galbi' was hunting down all of Morzan's children because they might have inherited a gift from him. He would place a good bet that the 'ability,' had something to do with her ability to take away pain with a single touch. Indeed he had not even noticed the pain had dissipated this time it had left so, quickly and dare he say, softly.

He came back to his senses, having been unaware that they'd ever left him, and found Lia and Murtagh softly speaking by the fire, with a pull on a leaver the back of the chair suddenly fell backwards turning into a small plush bed for Murtagh who thanked her before allowing her to curl up beside him. The scene was almost comical as Murtagh himself didn't even fit on the make-shift bed. Lia managed to sneak in none the less though and within moments both were sound asleep. Too exhausted to fight it, and too wise to try, Oromis followed suite.


	4. Never let the Bad In

**Disclaimer, I own NOTHING No really... Poalini owns all this along with the publishers and blah etc etc...**

* * *

Oromis awoke, no he was not awake, but he was not quite asleep, somewhere in between where he felt the pain but couldn't get up or move. Experimentally, he flexed his arm with the wounded shoulder lifting his arm as high as he could. His strength failed him and his arm limply fell back down across his chest. Suddenly the pain was so great he cried out before he could stop himself. Immediately he felt a cool touch around his head as Lia tilted his head up for a drink and Murtagh put a cup to his lips. After a moment he opened his eyes. Murtagh looked worried, he could not see Lia, she was behind him.

"Do you feel better Mr Rider? Its a pain reliever but we don't have very much I'm afraid to say. Its illegal in the city because Galbatorix believes pain makes you stronger." She spoke softly, as though she knew he had had a headache just moments before but also knew it was quickly evaporating. Murtagh put the empty cup down and stood up. The pain was leaving quickly and Oromis was still exhausted, his body was exhausted, but he did not want to wake up like that again and the fear made him refuse to answer until he realized he was being silly and childish, two traits he _detested_ in himself. He nodded wordlessly.

"Are you cold Rider?" Asked Murtagh as he dressed himself in his light armor for the day. Before he could respond Lia whispered an incantation that he missed due to the ringing in his ears, instantly his bedsheets changed into some sheets that had been on the table. Now that the headache was not so bad he took in the changes, it was obvious they had been up before his disturbance. The dirty sheets were neatly folded where he assumed the clean ones had been, on the table by a tray of breakfast. She then cast a spell and Oromis became clean. He had to wonder who had taught her all these spells. He must have asked it out loud because she responded.  
"My mother taught me, she was the palace healer."

"Take care of him sis, I've got to go train." He kissed the top of her head tenderly. "Stay out of trouble and stay in today I don't want to risk you getting yourself caught.  
She made a desperate noise from her throat. "Even from the playground? No one'll be around" She said. He gave her a look which clearly stated 'no'. She groaned but didn't dispute him any longer.

"Well, lets have breakfast shall we?" She said brightly, pulling the tray off the table and onto her hip before walking over to the bed and placing it beside him. It was the same stew from yesterday warmed up and slightly thicker or perhaps that was just him.

She had just finished re-bandaging him after he finished breakfast when a hesitant knock came to the door. "Lia?"

Lia jumped and quickly took the tray away from the bed. "That's Candice." She whispered to him as she pulled the blanket to cover him. "Just a sec!" She called loudly over her shoulder. She stood up and made sure nothing private was out that would be mainly some illegal pain medicine that Murtagh would get in serious trouble if anyone were to see, also the rider that was supposed to be dead. Seeing all these things covered she finally called. "Come in Candice."

Candice came in the instant she was given permission, having never been in great bed-chamber of the house she was extremely curious as to its interior. She looked around, the disappointment clear on her face. She had imagined much grander.

"Where is your brother?" She asked casually. Oromis moved the blanket just barely to catch a glimpse of the maid. She was a pleasant looking thing of about 16 years, soft brunette hair and non-commental eyes of a dull green that somehow suited her face. She wore a blue maids dress with a calf-length skirt and servants shoes underneath.

"Training, he is_ always_ training." Lia said stiffly from the center of the room. She emphasized _'always' _because she felt it was true, sometimes he did not return for days while he trained and on the nights he did come home he was barely home a few hours before going back out. She did not mean to act stiffly to the maid, indeed she was excited to see her but she was also nervous that Candice would be so bold as to visit her in her brother's rooms.

"Too bad, I saw him leaving, he's cute!" Candice said as she sat in his chair, sliding over the arm to slump into it, one leg still hanging over and revealing her under stalkings. Confusion visibly crossed Lia's face, if she saw Murtagh leave, why had sh asked where he was?

"If you say so." Lia replied, personally he didn't look cute to her, more like a cuddly guardian angel but she was not one to argue with a friend. "Murtagh ordered me to stay to his room today so Im sorry I can't help out in the kitchen..." Lia started, feeling bad, she wanted to play with Candice more, she was fun.

"Oh, too bad." Candice blew the air out loudly. "What do you have to do for fun?" She asked. Lia showed her friend her collection of books that her brother brought one home every chance he got and for such a short time they'd known each other, her collection was pretty large. Some though, her mother had owned and others her mother had given to her. Candice enjoyed going through the books, she could not read but she enjoyed some of the pictures. Despite Lia's obvious discomfort at company, Candice stayed well past noon, going through even the most personal of books though listening and closing the book when Lia asked her to.

"Im sorry you must hate me, Im so nosy! I just don't have any friends that actually _own _anything at all."

"Thats alright! Im enjoying the company but in truth, my brother would not want-" Lia was cut off. Suddenly a long,_ loud_ cry came out and both eyes went to the corner of the room. Lia recognized Oromis's voice but prayed against logic that Candice hadn't heard the agonizingly long cry.

"What was that?" Candice cried, louder then the noise had been. Lia's hope flared to nil, she had heard the noise.

"Nothing." Lia said quickly, putting herself in front of the corner. Candice easily moved her aside, nearly knocking the kid over in her haste.

"Nothing doesn't scream." she said approaching the bed.

"Scream? That wasn't really a scream, more like a moan or cry-out but a scream, not really. If you heard a scream, you probably need your eyes checked or something." Lia said prancing into Candice's path once more.

"My eyes?" Candice gave Lia a look of confusion then shook her head and bodily picked up and moved Lia behind herself.

"I mean your ears." Amended Lia quickly. Candice lost patients and shoved Lia aside, reaching for the blanket. Lia fell with a 'umph' onto the floor and could only watch in horror as she grabbed the blanket corner.

Vardavinre lept from under the bed and tackled the frightened maid to the ground. "Oh! Thats my pet dog! He's always making weird noises." Cried Lia in relief. He jumped up and gave Lia a gigantic slobbery kiss on the face before turning back to the maid and continuing to lick and tackle her until she announced she had to get back to work and hurriedly left the room in a full-out run. "Good Boy." Looking back to ensure the maid had really left -and she had- Lia pulled down the sheets to uncover the rider's face.

"How are you feeling rider?" Lia said as she tucked the blankets in and fetching a second blankets from the chair by the fireplace. "It will take a few minutes for me to whip something up for you, Im sorry it took so long." She said tucking the blankets under his arms careful not to disturb the torn tissue.

"Hand." He called out. Confused Lia turned back to him and tilted her head as if reading whether he was serious or not.

"Ok but the longer you take me away from boiling the water the longer you won't have a pain reliever but if your sure..." She knelt by his side and took his hand in both of hers, for the first time taking the time to analyze his hand as a normal child would. It was clear he could fight with a sword, she recognized the callouses on his hands and rough parts from Murtaghs' hands and a few other sword-fighters she had met in her life. She had met people of all walks of life while living with her mother, even other elves and even dwarves.

Despite her experience with people, she still found this one odd, not to say she was scared of him Only that he was different, and odd. His was a large hand, and strangely nailed, at least for a man, he had nails not bitten down to the stump, perhaps he didn't bite his nails at all, what an odd man. When she looked up the rider was fast asleep, breathing more shallow than she was accustomed to but she was not skilled enough to take that as a bad sign. She slipped her hand out of his grasp and gently placed his hand down by his side before quietly getting up and taking a book from the table and sitting in her chair. Vardavinre padded over and sat by her side, a mass of black fur non-discernible as a living thing unless he moved.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please R&R! You would so make my day! Thanks a bunch for reading my story and have a great day!

_Delaneys Kid_


	5. Whispered Danger and Awkward Talks

Murtagh left his room and went straight to Thorn. Thorn was a good four feet taller then he had been on the day of the battle and his tail was healed and growing as well. He had asked Thorn if his tail would ever grow back but even Thorn did not have an answer accept he doubted it. It was only the tip of the tail anyway but still, the disfigurement made him very sad every time he saw it. He had stable-hands to help with the hours of cleaning but he still found, he wanted to be by his dragon. Galbatorix had insisted he be right next to his dragon, to help with bonding but Murtagh was still uncomfortable with Thorns' presence.  
It was an awkward silence where neither of them seemed to know what to say. It was also a familiar awkwardness as they never really knew what to say to each other.  
"So how is your day so far?"  
"Good, yours?" Came Thorns reply  
"Good, its still early yet but its nice." Said Murtagh scratching his palm.  
"Well that's good." Thorn said awkwardly. Murtagh got up, out of topic to talk about.

He went straight to the training grounds where he was forced to duel a long stream of men. No one said a word, as always all eyes were on him, despite being early by over half an hour everyone was there and ready. The training room was a round room with chairs along the walls, no other fights occurred in this room save his own and all eyes were on the boy constantly as he fought those long hours, whenever he defeated an opponent another took his place and so on. He did not have any one teacher for dueling, but instead over 15 people that consistently attacked him usually one on one but sometimes ganging up to seven on one. If he ever lost the punishment was gruesome, usually a whipping of 5 lashes per person he lost to. He trained all day from seven in the morning to nightfall every second day. Yesterday had been magic lessons which, between the two, he would take sword lessons any day, at least they didn't tear through his mind for pleasure or cast complex and painful hexes and curses on him which he had to get through.

The day passed by, hot and blazing, sweat soaked his torso as he parried and stabbed at people with emotionless faces. He did not know anything about any of them, had even discovered that the majority, of his 'teachers' didn't even speak common-tongue or any language that he himself knew. He had defeated yet another opponent when he suddenly felt as though he were being watched by a new presence, glancing around he saw no one but glancing up, he saw Galbatorix standing at the balcony, a mere shadow to the light. He had never seen the man himself, always a veiled man with a mask but the image of even possibly seeing the man put shivers down his spine.  
"Murtagh, you skills are exemplary and yet you have failed me." Galbatorix's voice was full of evil intent and malice. "Why, are you still fighting these men?"  
"Because you ordered me to train with them sir." Murtagh answered, bowing low to the man.  
"I ordered you to train! Even after so much training with them you are still disappointing me." Galbatorix said with a temper that seemed to flare up. He reached a black gloved hand out of the dark shadows and curled it out. As though a giant fist had come, Murtagh felt himself be bodily grabbed and dragged up and up until he was almost eye level to the balcony Galbatorix stood on. The fist squeezed the air out of him in an odd noise from his chest. He felt as though his bones were literally creaking like a door hinge that needed oiling, or more like they were about to snap. After a moment the fist released just enough to allow him to breath once more. The presser on his legs did not lesson and they felt like they were about to definitely break.

He heard something in his leg 'pop' and the familiar pain of a bad sprain of possibly small break shot up his leg. Despite the pain he fought most to keep his head. "What is it you want done, my lord?" Galbatorix seemed content with this as Murtagh was immediately dropped, hitting the ground unexpectedly he fell into an ungraceful heap.  
"Kill them, kill them all then I will give you better teachers which you must then kill to get even better teachers until you are defeating the best of your teachers and are fully ready to accept your status as Rider." Murtagh did not move from the position he'd fallen into and stared up to a man he could no longer see because of his position on the ground. "You won't do it today though, no. Today you will take the rest off and go rest, you are going to have quite the lesson tomorrow. I look forward to it." Galbatorix turned and left. Murtagh sat up carefully, only once he was sure the man was gone, checking carefully or any broken bones or other injuries. Looking around he saw more then half of them no longer meeting his gaze, so they did speak common after all.

"Rider" Oromis groaned, he hadn't been asleep but he hadn't been awake either. "Rider, I know your resting and I'm sorry to disturb you but I would like to talk with you." He opened his eyes to the speaker, Murtagh. He tilted his head to the side to better see Murtagh who was sitting respectfully by his side, there was a flare of pain in his shoulder for a moment then he was once more comfortable.  
"What is it?"  
"Your dragon-" Oromis turned away  
"No I mean- when- no- how did you _talk_ with him?" He seemed so anxious he was tripping over his words. Oromis turned back to his curiously, waiting patiently for the white in his vision to leave and the ringing in his ears to lower. It was odd, he found, he'd always thought these symptoms were caused by pain but to have them when he was not in pain really made him try to rethink his thoughts, only to find he could not because although he could not feel the headache his mind could feel the pain and flatly refused to think very hard.  
"What do you mean?" Oromis asked.  
"Thorn- well we just can't seem to_ talk_." He emphasized 'talk' as though it were a chore.  
"What do you try to talk about?" He asked after a long moment of thought.  
"Well how our day has been so far, sort of pointless since I always talk to it in the morning."  
"First of all-" Oromis had to pause as the air seemed to be getting ever thinner to breath. "-'it' is 'he' dragons are not 'its'." He took a raspy breath in before attempting to talk anymore. "Try talking about something... important to you." He was practically gasping at the last part, making Murtagh give a worried look, carefully he cut off the bandage covering the rider's chest and peeled it off and away it made a sickening sound as fresh blood had soaked into it, plastering the bandage to his chest. He was far less gentle then Lia's small hands had been despite his efforts to be gentle.

Oromis must have blacked out because when he woke up Lia and Murtagh were whispering amongst themselves by his side. He could not hear what they were saying though, his ears felt like they were full of water and blocked out what they were saying. They both looked worried though and that was serious cause for alarm. His lungs ached for air and he was surprised to find he'd been holding his breath since he'd awoken. He tried to breath in and found it almost too difficult a task to accomplish. His chest felt like an adult was sitting on it and as though the bandages were much to tight all at once. He gasped in barely a mouthful of air before his chest seemingly collapsed and refused to allow anymore.

Lia and Murtagh both focused back on him at once but it was clear neither of them knew what was wrong. His world started spinning and a familiar darkness, a different familiar darkness started at the corner of his soul. He was dying once more only this time, he was afraid, deeply afraid. He fought to stay alive, moving the one arm that would move around in panic, it was caught easily and held firmly by a soft and gentle hand by his side he was shocked to see the gentle hold was not that of Lia but of Murtagh. He fought against it though, not because he wanted to, but because he could not help it, his body had taken a mind of its own thrashing wildly despite the excruciating pain it caused. Lia stayed behind her brother in fear a limp would strike her. He didn't know what exactly but he felt something deep inside him tear and another, newer pain make its presence known. Slowly he lost consciousness once more, sure he'd never awake again.


	6. The Ick Factor Plus Bonding Equal Life?

Lia held firmly onto his hand, the rider's hand, not just to comfort the man but also to ensure he did not cause further harm. That morning when he had shifted, his arm had casually landed upon his chest and the pain he had felt was that of a weakened rib collapsing and piercing his lung. She knew what needed to be done, she'd seen her mother do it more then a few times before she died, what held her back was more the 'ick' factor of it. Which was more disgusting to her ten years; kissing a boy to give him air or removing a splinter from his gory and collapsed chest... She chose the kissing thing to be way worse and opted for taking the splinter out. Murtagh laughed nervously at her explanation before muttering a spell. Well actually simply muttering the word for 'air' a word she had never heard before. Somehow this took away a lot of the awkwardness her ten years of age could not maturely get over. She had never seen her mother prepare a man for surgery and her mother had not ever shown her that particular spell but it seemed to fulfill its purpose.

Together brother and sister sat at either side of the man and started the delicate surgery. The problem was not the pulling out but blocking the large whole it had created while the man had thrashed around, enlarging it. The rib looked like it was about three inches long and Lia's full attention was to making sure it got out without killing the rider. Murtaugh's attention was set on the spell for giving the rider air. Murtagh had never seen into another's actual chest and the sight he saw now was horrendous in its goriness, he felt like he would see nightmares for the rest of his days. The slash across the riders' back went along the front as well and had broken a few ribs along its path from his shoulder down across his chest and to his side, nearly cleaving him in two. Somehow his lungs and organs were remarkably intact beyond all odds, even the rider's spine which should have been cleanly severed in two was remarkably in impeccable condition, at least he suspected it was, he could not actually see the spine.

"Stop!" Murtagh immediately stopped pulling the bone out and watched Lia for another order. "No, No, no." She yelled.  
"What is going on?" He looked down, and immediately saw the problem.

Later that same day:

"So how is your day so far?"  
"Galbatorix payed me a visit last night." Murtagh was shocked, usually through their bond he would sense his dragons' pain and even feel it himself but he hadn't last night.  
"I was unaware, does this mean our bond is weakening?" Thorn groaned in answer. After each 'growing' session -as Galbatorix called them- he was always extremely sore, describing the pain as 'if he had been stretched beyond physical limits then rudely beaten.' Thorn was also, very cranky after each meeting, sometimes blaming Murtagh for his pain.  
"Leave me alone." Thorn demanded grumpily. Murtagh sighed, he could sense the dragon's headache even though he could not actually 'feel' the pain.  
"Its sunny and bright outside." He said softly, hoping he'd perk up the dragon a bit, instead the dragon snapped at him.  
"You know full well Im not allowed outside unless I am absolutely required to go out. I haven't been outside in a week!" Murtagh sighed again,blowing air out noisily in thought.  
"That rider is-" Murtagh started, he was still very shaken over the experience.  
"Oh yes, the rider you nearly killed us both for, how is he?" Thorn asked sarcastically. He gave up, when Thorn was in pain, he could turn into such a baby!  
'I heard that' Came Thorns thoughts.  
"Well its true!" Murtagh walked out  
"Galbatorix payed me a visit last night." Murtagh was shocked, usually through their bond he would sense his dragons' pain and even feel it himself but he hadn't last night.  
"I was unaware, does this mean our bond is weakening?" Thorn groaned in answer. After each 'growing' session -as Galbatorix called them- he was always extremely sore, describing the pain as 'if he had been stretched beyond physical limits then rudely beaten.' Thorn was also, very cranky after each meeting, sometimes blaming Murtagh for his pain.  
"Leave me alone." Thorn demanded grumpily. Murtagh sighed, he could sense the dragon's headache even though he could not actually 'feel' the pain.  
"Its sunny and bright outside." He said softly, hoping he'd perk up the dragon a bit, instead the dragon snapped at him.  
"You know full well Im not allowed outside unless I am absolutely required to go out. I haven't been outside in a week!" Murtagh sighed again,blowing air out noisily in thought.  
"That rider is doing better."  
"Oh yes, the rider you nearly killed us both for, how is he?" Thorn asked sarcastically. He gave up, when Thorn was in pain, he could turn into such a baby!  
'I heard that' Came Thorns thoughts.  
"Well its true!" Murtagh said as he walked out.

Murtagh closed the door behind him, then paused. Taking a deep breath for patience and courage both, he turned and walked back in. "No, I have something I want to discuss and whether or not you are in pain, I want to discuss it." Thorn lifted his head off the ground to look at Murtagh head-on. "I nearly killed that rider, I had to save him, its who I am. I am not my father, who would just laugh at the man as he died, I am me, and I, I would save him and repent my mistake. As I am doing now." Thorn blinked but made no response. "Today his chest collapsed and his lung was damaged, perhaps beyond repair. I made another error, another mistake, I did not catch it in time."  
"Then the rider is dead?" Asked Thorn gently.  
"No, he lives, for now. He likely will not survive the night though and it is again my fault. I did not recognize the signs that were right in front of me, I was busy getting answers, asking questions."  
"You are young and curious, that is you." He stressed the 'you' to show he had been listening to the earlier conversation. "Neither the battle nor today is your fault, you could not have prevented any of it." Murtagh sat down and lay back against Thorn's stomach, Thorn's wing crossing over his vision so he was blocked from view. "How is your sister?" Asked Thorn, who had met Lia on two occasions, once when they found her and rescued what was left of her mothers 'hospital' or 'temple' as Galbatorix's men tore the place apart. The second time was when she had disguised herself as a stable boy to see a dragon. Despite only two brief meetings, he had grown fond of the girl.

"She's good, bored but good. She's a hard worker and usually into more mischief than I like but she stays hidden and out of everyone's view, no one even knows she exists."  
"Are you sure?" Asked Thorn suspiciously.  
"Well..." Murtaugh thought about it, Lia had not mentioned any friends. "She has her hands full with the rider." Thorn nodded.  
"You should have seen her today, four hours of surgery and she was barely even tired! I was exhausted! She was such a pro, the way she just did what she had to do, not even getting noxious."  
"You are very proud of her." Replied Thorn  
"Yes, I guess I am." Murtagh said, he had not even realized it but yeah, he was very proud of her.  
"You should tell her." Said Thorn.  
"I just might." Murtagh winced as the bells sounded for the new hour, just their luck that Thorn would be stalled below the watch-tower which contained, the loudest bell to be heard throughout the entire town. "I have to get back, but... it was nice talking with you."  
"It is the same here, it was pleasant almost."  
"Almost" Muttered Murtagh as he pulled back the large and heavy wing and walked out. He turned back to Thorn at the door but Thorn was already asleep curled up as he did when he was first hatched.

Murtagh walked to his house, he got an entire household to himself, one of the few privileges he enjoyed. He opened the door as walked in, heading straight for his bedroom. He was shocked, as he turned the corner, to discover Candice coming out of his room, her hand was covering her face but he could still guess that she was crying, why he did not know but a fear reached the pit of his stomach. Wait, it would make no sense her crying over the riders death, she shouldn't even know he exists.  
"Candice, what is going on?" She jumped in surprise then her eyes narrowed.  
"Ask your mutt" She spat. She darted away from him but he made no move to pursue her, the 'mutt' was the last of his problems. He opened the door, immediately looking at the rider to see how he fared. He looked pale but not quite dead, then his eyes searched the room for his little sister who he soon found curled with her knees to her chest on top the table to his right. He gently lifted her up and carried her to his chair by the fireplace. The fire crackled just slightly but added a little warmth to the room, just enough to be comfortable.  
"What happened?" He asked gently.  
"She's my friend but she hates Vardavinre and today he bit her and she freaked!" He held a hand up.  
"Ok from the beginning, what happened?"

Earlier that day:  
Lia sat by the rider's side, holding his hand and putting all the magic she dared into his wound to help him heal. A loud knock on the door broke both her concentration and her hold on the riders' hand. Quickly she pulled across the screen Murtaugh had brought in only a few hours ago, it unfolded a foot too short to cover the bed completely but she had no better ideas so she made do by also, crossing the room to draw attention away from the bed. She was surprised when, without waiting for a reply, Candice came in with a bounce. The entire household had been told Murtagh was sick that day and not to bother him so why she came in was beyond the child's comprehension.  
"I brought soup!" Announced Candice loudly, as if she wanted to wake him up. "I made his favorite!" In her hands was a tray with a large bowl of soup and some other items, all covered with a cloth to keep out bugs and dust.  
"I thought the cook said you couldn't cook?" Lia said walking behind Candice apprehensively as Candice approached the bed. Candice turned so suddenly Lia walked into her. Candice was bent low so that her face came eye-level to Lia's.  
"How adorable." She patted Lia's cheek soundly in an almost slapping way before turning back.  
"My brother is sick, you should not be here."  
"Don't worry I'll just be a moment." Candice announced confidently.  
"Im worried, you might catch it too." Lia tried again, pulling Candice to face her, and away from the bed.  
"Oh don't worry Im never sick and anyways, it would be an honor to get sick for _Murtagh_." Candice said, her voice softening at Murtaghs' name, before yanking her hand out of Lia's grasp.  
"No, you don't have to do that" Lia said pulling Candice's arm to get her attention once again. Candice turned towards Lia, all pretense of patients gone now.  
"Look me and Murtagh are going to be a couple whether you like it or not." She hissed quietly. Lia didn't understand, Candice was so nice, and now, she seemed someone else completely.  
"Get out and come back when my brother is well." Lia put stress on the word 'well' so Candice would better get the message.  
"Fine!" Candice slammed the tray she had brought in down as loud as she could, then went and started feeding the already fed fire.  
"Candice! I said leave, please get out! Before I get into trouble!" Lia was near whisper-screaming but Candice seemed almost deaf to her pleas.  
"Very well, I was just tidying up a bit, no harm done." Candice started leaving, Lia's hand was gently guiding her by pushing her towards the door. Suddenly Candice turned and dashed to the bed. "After I get a look at him." She giggled as Lia grabbed her hand in attempts to stop her.  
"No stop, its not him," Lia said after the maid, Candice stopped, not because of Lia's words but because out pounced Vardavinre, looking twice his normally-huge self. He was practically dancing on his claws alone, his teeth were bared and his fur on end. Lia took the chance to continue. "Its his girlfriend, he just left to go get some medicine, Im sorry I didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
"Who is it then? What whore has tricked her way into his bed?" Candice asked, she went to dash behind the screen and Vardavinre pounced, tackling her to the ground easily. Her eyes went wide as the dog stood above her, his face not far from hers then he nuzzled her shirt until it wrinkled enough for him to bite down and drag her away from the bed and straight to the door scarring Lia so much she climbed atop the table to better watch the spectacle. Lia ordering him to drop her the entire way. Only once at the door did he drop her. Regaining what dignity she could, Candice got up and opened the door. Her face was flushed and her eyes brimmed with tears. Lia did not know what to say so she looked at the ground until the door closed. She sat on the table, waiting for Murtagh to return which did not take very long at all.

"So thats what happened? And she did not see him?" Asked Murtagh as Lia finished the story, it was clear she was not afraid of the dog as she happily pet his worried head which he had snuck over while she told the story, to place himself practically on top their laps. She giggled, her previous fear forgotten.

"No she did not see him, well not really, she thinks he's you girlfriend." She giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, from now on, be more careful but I guess you couldn't help the way things went." He sighed. "Its my own fault, I gave her hope before I found you, I was just so lonely. Now with you, there really is no more rush but I guess she wouldn't understand that."  
"You grown-ups are so weird." It was clear she still did not realize what was going on so he just hugged her, kissed the top of her head and placed her back onto the ground. "Check on the rider, see if he's any better, Ill be back, Im going to have a talk with Candice." Lia nodded at her brothers' wise words and leadership. "Oh and Lia, stay away from Candice from now on ok?" She nodded and he left.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I must also apologize for the delayed upload, the chapter was done and all polished but I forgot to upload! I am so sorry to my reviewers.

Please review after reading, it only takes a moment of your time but makes my entire day! Thanks a bunch for reading my story and have a great day!

_Delaneys Kid_


	7. Pain and Betrayal

**My thanks to all those that took the time to review, this chapter goes out to all of you! I also want to note those that favorited me and thank you as well (with a request, please let me know, why you favorited me its just cruel to let me wonder).**

**The next chapter is done and complete, and if I can say so myself, a very good chapter indeed. I'm holding it up for ransom, give me, oh lets say 5 reviews (so that I can have more reviews then alert-listers) and I will post the next chapter.  
**

* * *

The days passed by in a blurry rush for Oromis but for Murtagh they were a crawl. At one point when Oromis was fully conscious, Murtagh thanked him, his help on discussing things with Thorn had proved most useful and they were becoming much closer to each other. Oromis did not have a polite response to this but Murtagh felt better for telling him anyway. Lia flatly refused to leave the room now, she had learned her lesson and now spent the majority of her time sitting on the log pile in the corner, usually with a good book or some assignment she had assigned herself. Oromis had barely spoken to her accept when she gave him food or checked his health, which despite his gaining strength, she insisted on checking every four hours.

Murtagh grew more solemn, Oromis noticed, he had the look of someone who carried some heavy burdens

Oromis was just barely waking from his deep sleep when the sound of glass breaking and heavy military footsteps was heard. Murtagh got up just as four armor-clad men came in. Casually he took off his coat and threw it over the bed, covering its occupant. Lia stood in the corner where she had been gathering the firewood he'd brought in earlier. Oromis could see through the side of the coat which was mostly meant to cover his body. Oromis could just barely make out the shapes of everyone in the room through the threadbare fabric.

"What is the meaning of disturbing me?" Murtagh demanded. Murtagh was still filthy from his training, having just returned, he looked tired and stressed but not at all less determined.

The guards bowed to him before the general came forward to state their business. "We've come on Galbatorix's orders to collect your half sister Lee-a." They started towards the bed, assuming the occupant to be Lia. Oromis inhaled sharply, Vardavinre was not around to save him this time, he was out hunting or whatever he did when he left in the afternoons.

"Im here." She said coming forward, she stood behind her brother, visibly trembling and ghost-faced.

"Who is that in the bed then?" The General asked.

"None of your concern." The general gave a hearty laugh of understanding, -or misunderstanding in this case- then motioned. Two guards came forward to take the sister but Murtagh stood in front, shielding her.

"Sir this is Galbatorix's orders." The general said, grinning menacingly

"I don't care whose orders you have your not taking her." He growled.

"Galbatorix will definitely hear of this, I promise you that." The General turned to leave and Murtagh visibly relaxed, which was a mistake. The older man whipped around and threw a spell at the boy before he could defend himself.

"Zar'rac" Of all the ways he could have brought Murtagh down that had to be cruelest. The Pain spell had the boy crumpled into a heap, gasping for breath in an instant. Lia knelt by her brother's side, unsure how to help and daring not to touch him.

The general stood over the gasping boy now crippled in pain with a sneer. He knew he'd be well rewarded when he told his master what a time it took to get the girl-child. "Malthinae" The binding word had Murtagh bound still by invisible bonds. He grabbed Lia by the hair and dragged her to her feet before shoving her into another guard who dragged her out by her arm. As an afterthought, the last guard out turned the beaded doorway into a heavy wooden door with loud locks that could be heard snapping and locking. Murtagh fought the invisible binds until they dissipated. Then jumped to his feet and ran to the door. It was some time before he gave up, his fists bloody and his face wet with sweat.

"They took her." He said as though the elf had not been watching the entire scene. He kicked the chair in anger before ripping his coat off the bed.

Sometime later a maid came in, Candice. She looked tear-streaked and worried, visibly biting her lip. She put the tray of food down then turned to leave. "You told didn't you." Murtagh said from the dark corner he sat in. She jumped as though he had screamed at her.

"Im so sorry master, I was just so angry and the rewards for any unknown children of your father's, why its enough to feed me for a month!" She stammered her words as she crept back towards the door.

"I FEED YOU" He yelled coming at her. She ran out the door as fast as lightening and it slammed behind her. "I feed all my servants well!" He yelled at the door. After a moment in which he threw all the books on his table to the floor he returned to his corner atop the wood pile. The fire slowly went out. The sun came up and went back down before the room was disturbed once again.

Three guards came into the room. "Come" Murtagh followed, holding his head high and knowing, he'd face punishment for not informing the king about his sister.

* * *

**350 hits and only 1 review for chapter seven? Common guys you can do WAYYY better!**

**Also, I am terrible at 'gore' Im no good at it, so for this story is there a beta out there interested in helping me out with my story, especially the battle scenes, please let me know!**

**Those that put me to their alerts page, and did not review, however, Im not grateful, or thankful, us authors need our cookies too and reviews are very important to me, its just blatant rudeness to add me to a list only you and I can see and not review or add me to your favorites list as well. At the moment there are more people who added this story to favorites then there are reviews! Please take the time and review!**

**Onto other things, I have edited my chapters and will be changing them from this chapter backwards, because I wanna do it that way, lol jk, well actually, yep because it worked out that way when I uploaded it :)'**

**~Delaney's Kid**


	8. Finding Forgotten Sisters and Hope

Murtagh was shoved into the throne room and held down in a bow, a large rough hand held his head down by his hair as Galbatorix entered and sat upon his ebony throne.  
"You may now rise." Said Galbatorix's henchman. He was released and immediately he looked up.  
"Where is Lia?" He looked straight at Galbatorix, his masked and hooded face.  
"Resting." Galbatorix said, he gestured to a dark curtain to his right, it was immediately pulled back to reveal a small sun bed and sleeping all curled up in the front, was a figure. He could not be sure it was Lia.  
Anger swelled within his chest. "What did you do to her!" It was not a question, it was an accusation. In his rage he turned to attack Galbatorix himself, forgetting the true-name boundaries Galbatorix had set in. He had never tested the boundaries before but he was too angry to consider consequences. He leapt at Galbatorix and was struck with what felt like a gigantic invisible fist or wall, he fell to a crumpled heap on the floor.

Galbatorix's laughter rang through the hall, no one dared breath and definitely no one dared join in. "You thought you could hide her? _YOU _could hide something, from _ME_?" He roared even louder, then abruptly stopped mid-laugh. "Well you will have to pay, won't you?" He stood up and walked close to Murtagh's face, his cold claw-like hand gripped Murtagh's chin. "So much power, so raw, with the right training you will be the second most powerful rider ever." He dug his black talons into Murtagh's flesh. "Myself being first of course."

"Not powerful enough to take down that guard..." Murtagh muttered to himself.

In a flash Galbatorix was suddenly once again in his face, for an old guy he moved inhumanly fast, and looked , well his mask covered his face but Murtagh imagined him to look very much younger then his years. "Do you want to know why you can never defeat any I have not ordered you to?" Murtagh gave a look of confusion. "Because it would be a direct scorn to me, and that would be going against my direct orders to you in your true-name."

"Its not that, I tried to attack him, I just failed, miserably, even caught unawares I should have been able to do something."

"No, you wouldn't have been able to so much as block his way, it would go against your being." With that decided by Galbatorix, the room got silent once more.

"What is my punishment to be sir?" Murtagh asked, still looking up to the tall emperor.

"You will see, but first," said Galbatorix, "I want to show you something," He walked along the curtained wall behind his throne, the black curtains flowed with the suspense of a secret about to be revealed. With a single gesture, the curtains were parted to reveal, children. Well not exactly children, most looked older then Murtagh himself at 17 but a few looked around the same age and one looked about a few years younger. They were tied up and he doubted they were alive, as they looked to be stuck inside a large glass aquarium filled with what he guessed to be water. "Say hello to your sister's. Your father certainly liked to get around, finding and killing them all was such a chore." So they were all dead. Murtagh glared at the man's back.  
"Why are you killing them?" Murtagh demanded, he received a hard smack to the back of his head for his mouth but it was not enough to stop the red that had entered his vision.  
"Why? You are asking me why I am killing them." He seemed mockingly shocked that Murtagh would not know this. "Tell me did Lee-a ever show a talent, or gift? You see the females or your fathers family, had a very dangerous gift, to me. I tell you this, because now you know it is a danger to me, now you will have to protect me from it and the next time you meet a member of your family, you will have to kill her, because I said so _Murtagh_" Instead of Murtagh, he said his true name, making it a binding order. He shrugged, or his demeanor seemed to, then turned away.  
"What have you done with Lia?" Murtagh asked once more.  
"Oh, you will see." Galbatorix said as he walked out his private door, he stopped as they opened, and with a tilt of his head continued. "Oh, you can take your Lia, I am done with her." Murtagh rushed to the sleeping form and indeed it truly was his sister. Carefully he picked her up and carried her back to his room, she did not wake the entire walk there. Once home he set her down in her favorite chair, pulled down to a bed and tucked her in carefully. He desperately wanted to check her for injuries but was too afraid to invade her privacy so he just sat by her side, stroking her hair until he realized someone else was awake and watching them.  
"What has he done?" The rider asked.  
"I don't know. Have you noticed anything, about Lia?" Murtagh asked, moving away to sit with the fellow rider.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Oromis.  
"Did you notice anything odd or strange? Galbatorix said the females of my family, they inherited a gift, a gift that was a threat to his safety. I just cannot imagine what that gift could be." Murtagh raked his brain but nothing came to mind, "I have only known her for five months now, and I barely get to see her in between training and sleeping."  
Oromis examined the boy in front of him. "Lia has many gifts, she has mastered three languages, she can perform surgery, but she also has another gift, though I doubt it is of consequence to Galbatorix." Murtagh looked at the rider. "She can relieve even the most excruciating pain with just a single touch." Murtagh gave him a look of disbelief but did not interrupt. "I cannot see how this could possibly cause issue to Galbatorix though but it is the most, powerful of her gifts that I have seen."  
Murtagh looked deep in thought. Oromis continued, bringing him out of his revere. "But, if it is such a dangerous gift, then why has he given her back to you then? That is the biggest question of all."

Suddenly the world spun, and Murtagh felt he had to hold on, or he would do something unthinkable. 'It is a danger to me'... 'you will have to kill her' He tried to fight it, to stand up, he could hear himself repeating, over and over 'I figured it out' figured what out? He still didn't get what the danger was, and the one thing keeping him in check was that single fact, that he still did not know what the danger to Galbatorix was, or he would have to kill her. It was a battle of wills, a battle of Morals against orders, orders he could not refuse since they had been given with his true name. 'Have to kill her' came an evil voice in his head, that controlling voice that took over all his senses and forced him to its will every time. 'No! No I can't kill her.' He thought back to the voice, he thought it so loudly he might have spoken out loud but he didn't care, he may not have known her very long but she was the only family he had. 'She is no danger to Galbatorix. What damage can relieving pain do?' and with that last thought he won back his self control. He lay, panting for breath in a cold sweat in the ground, he was disoriented and noxious but a feeling of victory gave him strength.  
Galbatorix had said Murtagh would have to pay for going against him, this was the punishment, that as soon as he figured out what the danger was, he would be forced to kill her, his sister.

Slowly Murtagh became aware of a voice calling him back to his senses, he didn't even remember losing them, he looked up, and saw the rider. "You know I still dunno your name?" He was exhausted from the battle of morals and orders and almost completely missed what the rider had to say, he did however decipher 'Oromis' before sleep overtook him.

When he next awoke it was because a very excited and elated Lia was trying to get him as up and awake as she was by squealing loudly in his ear.  
"Look what I got!" Murtagh immediately snapped awake. There she was sitting on her hunches holding two over-sized objects in each hand. Murtagh took in his personal state, he was in desperate need of a bath, laying in a heap on the floor beside his currently-occupied bed. Then he turned back to the obviously fine sister of his.  
"You look better." He commented.  
"Actually no, I was healed using this stone thingy,"  
"What was wrong with you? What did he do to you?" He sat up to examine her but one look at the 'stone thingy' and all worry for her temporarily vanished. "That is an Eldunarí, where did you get it?" He looked to her other hand and gasped, "and that's an egg! The last egg to be hatched, where did you get **that!**" Excitement came into his voice, making Lia smile widely.  
"I got away last night, only for a few minutes but I managed to stumble into the treasury and out again without being detected."  
He was so excited as he took the egg and dragon-soul from her tiny hands he was near trembling. The egg was green, as green as an emerald and a shiver of excitement went through to his bones as he examined it.  
"Do you think with that Eldunarí-thing can heal the rider enough that we can leave?" Asked his little sister excitedly. He looked up from his trance, it was worth a shot. Murtagh allowed himself a smile, he had found his last hope.

* * *

**Finally I got this chapter out, I hope it all made sense and kept the characters in check, and yes, there is a reason that Murtagh could not defeat the guard and no it did not have anything to do with Murtagh's true name. So since so many have taken an interest in why he would lose so quickly to the general, why don't you guess the reason?**

**HINT! The general is a magician and is also Galbatorix's head of the guard.**

**Im interested to see if anyone gets it correctly.**

**Squidcats: I did do some editing, it took five minutes to complete but three people managed to catch me in the act. LOL Nice catch!**

**thegriffin88: I'll help you out now! Please, please read this story and give this poor guy a nice big review! 'The Marvelous Adventures of Magpie Part 1'. Also for your own peace of mind, the green rider will not be a typical plot-story line like everybody elses' I promise :)' though someone else may have already thought of it, that I don't know of :'( and I'd also like more details as to how my story will influence yours.**

**Hewhocrys: Thank you for the review, and profound insight.**

**: All part of my diabolical plan to have... well I cannot say without ruining months and months of planning! or one all-nighter while I typed this all out... I have to be honest here, I have had a plan on why he lost so easily for a while, And no, this is not going to be a whole 'luke I am your father' thing, its not due to any blood relation with each other.**

**Austenbuad: All will be revealed soon! But guess anyway, I wanna know why you think he'd lose to a mere general (yes a semi-powerful magician, consider, Galbatorix knew he would be upset about losing his sister.)**


End file.
